¿los sueños se cumplen?
by Eve Neko
Summary: Es la historia de una niña que desea conocer a su amor platónico ¿lo hará? ¿Habrá salseo?. Lo se, es un asco de summary, pasen y lean :D


**Holo! Si, ya se que debo subir el capitulo, lose, pero una amiga escribió una historia y me dije "¿por qué no subirla?" y eh aquí, espero que les guste ≧∇≦ **

**DISCLAMIER: RUBIUS NO ME PERTENECE MANGEL, MENOS LA HISTORIA, YO SOLO LA "ADAPTE"**

* * *

><p>¿los sueños se cumplen? (rubius y tu)<p>

basado en hechos reales y mi imaginación

_ una niña de México. Si una niña de 14 años con cabello castaño y ojos de el mismo color. Es una musico "profesional" por así decirlo a si que toca saxofón con el que lleva ocho años. También se imagina todo un mundo de fantasía con su "novio" rubius (Nota: rubius en esta historia tiene 20 años pero finjamos que ya acabo la escuela)

_ P.O.V.

Era una tarde aburrida en la escuela pues apenas iba en 2do grado de secundaria y por lo general me aburría mucho en clase quizás por eso no sacaba buenas notas. Cuando la tarde transcurrió, me fui a mi casa ¿que mas se puede hacer teniendo solo 14 años?.

Llegue y como de costumbre salude a mi familia

-¡Hola mama!- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola _- por lo general mi mama no suele ser muy cariñosa pero me quiere bastante.

-¡Hola papa!- Dije alegre.

-Hola princesa- desde que nací me dice así puesto que soy su única hija.

-Hola pequeño demonio- salude a mi hermano.

-hola hemana- así me dice mi hermano pues aun no sabe muy bien pronunciar la "r".

Después de saludar a mi familia deje mi mochila en la cama, me quite el horrible uniforme y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa y unos tenis. Como costumbre mía, prendí mi tablet y abrí galeria. "salude" a mi "novio" dándole un beso a la pantalla, se que suena raro pero es lo único que puedo hacer cuando tienes a tu "amor" a kilómetros y kilómetros de ti. La verdad me entristecía mucho mi realidad pero trataba de no hacer que los demás lo notaran. De repente me llego un mensaje de mi primo (dos años mayor que yo).

"Hola primita debo decirte que me gusta muchísimo tu amiga y quiero que me la presentes"

"Que pesado eres, esta bien, pero antes dime quien es, no?

Me envió una foto, ella se llamaba Karen y era una de mis mejores amigas.

FLASHBACK

A Karen la conocí cuando yo tenia 9 años la conocí en una orquesta mi amiga Danny nos presento y resulto que a ella le gustaba jugar a minecraft y tambien amaba los vídeos de rubius, así que nos la pasábamos hablando de el, aunque algunas veces yo no dejaba de decir lo guapo que era y enseñándole mis 154 fotos de el y como nos íbamos a casar y como se iban a llamar nuestros hijos. una que otra vez me decía:

-ya pesada! Deja de hablar de tu novio-

-lo siento es que es tan...-

-lindo! Ya lo se- me interrumpió y completo la frase.

-de echo iba a decir extremadamente sexy pero también eso- sonríe de forma maliciosa y ella solo rodó los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Karen! Enserio?"

"Obvio jamas había visto a una chica tan linda como karen"

"Pesado"

De repente escucho a mi mamá gritar.

-¡_ ve a las tortillas por favor!-

A lo que yo frunci el ceño.

-YA VOOY!- dije (o mas bien grite) con cierto enfado, odiaba tanto ir a cualquier tienda y mas si yo iba sola, así que tome el dinero y fui a tocarle a mi vecina que tiene unos 9 años pero nos la pasamos super bien.

-¡hola fer!- la salude sonriendole.

-¡hola!- ella también lo hizo.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a hacer las compras?-

-¡ya que!- Fingió enojarse.

-¡genial!- Íbamos de camino, compre las jodidas tortillas y regrese. Le di las gracias a fer por haberme acompañado, si, solo para eso la quería.

-¡aquí estaaaan!- le dije a mi mamá.

-esta bien, Gracias-

-si, si de nada- entre a mi cuarto y puse el canal de rubius, vi que había subido un nuevo vídeo y me dispuse a verlo hasta que mi primo me envió un mensaje.

"Oye le puedes decir lo linda que es y que su sonrisa es la mas perfecta de todas y que..."

"Si si! Ya entendí"

"Gracias primita te quiero un chorro"

"Ehe pero no creas que lo voy a a ser gratis xD"

"Ashhh que quieres?: Le envíe 3 imágenes de el rubius para que me las dibujara por que el dibuja muy bien.

"Estos tres dibujos, ok"

"ok!"

Cuando vi la hora me asuste mucho pues iba a llegar tarde A mi clase de musica y a decir verdad mis papas no se enteran de mucho de mi vida así que agarre un taco que había hecho de comer mi mama y me despedí de mi familia. Salí corriendo y pues no estaba tan cerca que digamos, hago como un media hora de mi casa a la escuela de musica. No se ni como lo hice pero llegue temprano. Entre y salude a casi todos pues la mayoría me conocen digo, llevo 8 años en esa escuela supongo que ya es de conocer a todos. Pero a la primera persona que vi fue a Alexis.

FLASHBACK

Alexis era un "amigo" o mas bien un aminemigo, pues el siempre me molestaba tanto pero cuando nos conocimos el dijo que me vio y le guste completamente.

-_ me encantas-

-si creo que tu también-

-¿nos besamos?-

-¿¡que!?-

-que si nos besamos guapa- acerco sus labios contra los mios y me tomo de la cintura.

-¿ERES UN GILIPOLLAS! ¡SUELTAME!- me separe de el y me aleje corriendo.

"¡solo tenemos 14 años Por favor!" me dije mi misma. Y desde ese día me empezó a hacerme burla y a molestarme.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me di la vuelta para que no me viera, pero para mi mala suerte lo hizo. Me jaló del brazo sin tan siquiera un "hola". Me llevo afuera de la escuela, ya iba tarde a mi clase. Trate de soltarme pero el tenia mas fuerza que yo. Finalmente me agarro de la cintura y me beso. Yo me quede de congelada, pero trataba de separarme de el, pero no podía, tampoco sabía que hacer, ¡solo tenia 14 años, joder! Un momento... ¿Eso contaba como primer beso? ¿Cuándo alguien te obliga? Pero yo había prometido darle mi primer beso a rubius y a nadie mas.

Se separó de mi -¿que te pareció eso pequeña putita?-

-¿¡QUE!?- Le di una cachetada y salí corriendo.

Alexis P.O.V

La agarre del brazo hasta afuera de la escuela para que nadie nos viera, solo quería besarla así que eso fue lo que hice.

-¿que te pareció eso pequeña putita?-

-¿¡QUE!?- Me dio una cachetada que me dolió bastante pero me la merecía, lo dije porque oí que se iba a besar con alguien, no oí su nombre pero eso si se merece, ¡decirle puta!.

_ P.O.V

FLASHBACK

Unos cuantos días, antes mi amiga Karen y yo estábamos hablando sobre tonterías y obvio sobre el rubius.

-sabes, me voy a besar con rubius- dije poniendo cara de enamorada, a lo que ella soltó una carcajada.

-lo se, lo se, me lo has dicho un millón de veces- Reímos las dos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¿¡en serio acaba eso de pasar!? ¡¿En serio!? ¡¿Y por que me dijo puta?!" pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi salón. Ese recuerdo me iba pasando por la cabeza, pero no fue sorpresa que me dijera un insulto así. Una lágrima callo y la limpie antes de que alguien me viera.

-buenas tardes _ ¿cómo está?- Me dijo con ésa voz gravé qué tiene, él es de unos 63 años pero es uno de los mejores maestros que eh tenido.

-buenas tardes maestro. Bien- río nerviosamente.

Por lo general siempre lo decía muy bien pero no le dio importancia y continuamos con la clase. Cuando salí me despedí de el y ya era tarde así que me despedí de todos en la escuela salí. Me puse a caminar bajo la luz de la luna, si, salgo muy tarde los martes pero por suerte ese día no tenia tareas ni nada que me distrajera, iba pasando por un rosal de rosas blancas y vi a un chico bastante alto con cabello castaño y con ojos verdes con un poco de marrón, llevaba una chamarra a cuadros de colores y una gorra de crepeer, iba caminando con otro chico un poco mas bajo que el y traía unos lentes transparentes tipo hipster y tras examinarlos abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡RUBIUUUUS!- Corrí y me acerque a abrazarlo y pues yo media como 1.50 tantos y el 1.90 así que ya se imaginaran lo rara que me veía al lado suyo. Me hizo soltarle, bajo hasta mi altura y dijo.

-hola muyaya- dijo con un acento cubano.

-ho...ho.. La- dije tartamudeando, el ríe.

-que tenemos aqui una criaturita del señor de... De cuantos años muyaya?-

-ca...catorce-

-pero que linda sois- me sonrie. Yo me quede súper roja, mas roja que un tomate bien rojo y también al ver a mangel lo abracé.

-¡hola mangel!-

-hola lindah'- me corresponde el abrazo

-¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-claro. Por supuesto- el responde calmado.

-si pero una foto con cada uno- dijo rubius y yo yo estaba pálida pues estaba súper emocionada, saque mi tablet y me tome las fotos pero sin antes decirle...

-este... Rubius-

-¿si?-

-este...me puedo tomar una foto contigo pero diferente- me empecé a sonrojar.

-¿como diferente muyaya?-

-que si tu me, ya sabes...dándome un...-

-¿un beso?- me interrumpe.

-si...- me puse aun mas roja. Mangel le dio un golpecito con el codo a rubius y levanto las cejas, rubius puso cara de pensativo e hizo que soltara una carcajada.

-esta bien muyaya- así que me tome la foto y sentí que sus labios tocaron mi mejilla. Sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido, sus labios se sentían tan cálidos. Tomo la foto y el se separó, me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera. Agradecí y no tuve de otra que despedirme. Antes de hacerlo, me sentí demasiado débil, mi cabeza me estaba empezando a doler y sentía que todo giraba, por lo cual caí al suelo desmayada.

-¡MAHE! ¡Es una niña ayudame por favor!- grito rubius como una niña (XD).

-¡si, si ya voy!- lo único que sentí antes de cerrar los párpados fue que me levantaban del suelo.

Abrí los ojos y desperté en el hospital y ahí estaba mi familia llorando.

-¿mama?- pregunte algo atontada. La noto cansada y con algunas fuerzas sonríe y se acerca a mi.

-¿si hija, que pasa?- Dijo débil, estuvo llorando por mi, pobrecita.

-¿como es que llegue aqui?-

-bueno- dijo con voz llorosa -unos muchachos te trajeron al hospital y te ayudaron-

-ah, gracias mamá- dije quitándome la mascarilla de oxigeno que esta en mi boca.

Ruben P.O.V

Cuando vi que se desmayo le grite a mahe que me ayudase y eso hizo. La llevamos al hospital, no sabia donde estaba, pues, mangel y yo somos de Madrid, así que saque de la mochila que traía la niña (así le decía pues no sabia su nombre) saque su tablet y para mi suerte había internet, busque un mapa y busque el hospital mas cercano. Lo encontré con ayuda de mahe y nos fuimos directo a el.

Cuando llegamos explicamos lo que había pasado nos atendieron rápido, me quede con la tablet para no aburrirme, llamaron a los padres de la niña. Llegaron rápido, yo les explique lo que había pasado, entonces me senté en una banca en el corredor afuera de su habitación. Empecé a investigar un poco su tablet y encontré su nombre. Se llama _.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, dejen reviews si les gusto o si quieren que continúe. Hasta el siguiente capítulo o cualquier cosa que suba (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ<strong>


End file.
